


Goodbye May Seem Forever

by Chaoflaka



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Family, so grab your tissues, yeah you get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoflaka/pseuds/Chaoflaka
Summary: The story of Sam-I-Am’s originsContains spoilers for the 2019 Green Eggs and Ham series.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Goodbye May Seem Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. As I am posting this, I shall consider this the very first GEAH fanfiction. And no. I am not considering any jokes in the following as I’m typing this the very first GEAH fanfictions. I don’t think they can be considered fanfictions. They’re basically just letting out jokes.
> 
> No. This here is the very first GEAH fanfiction that actually has a story. And for this I will like to let everybody know that I have put all my sweats into this making this. And although this first GEAH fanfiction is sad, I made sure that it had the same charm as the show, as well as avoiding anything mean-spirited.
> 
> This fandom has a long way to go. And I am looking forward every single one of you sharing your works. I hope they share the same exact tone and effort as I have done for this one. Maybe even more.
> 
> To all the people who have joined the newborn fandom, thank you. You will be known as the ones responsible in giving birth to this recently loving fandom. And I have high hopes that it stays that way. And for the viewers who were able to watch the whole first season on Netflix, thank you as well. This show deserves as much attention and praise as it possibly could and you are responsibly for helping the people behind this work see this.
> 
> Thank you for reading this note. And for that, enjoy the fanfiction. :)

A tiny five year old kid pressed his face against the car’s window. He made a “wooaah” sound of awe, seeing a world he has never seen before. It was nothing like his home. And yet, it was something he never saw before. He got lightly jumpy on the seat.

“Ma! Ma! Look! I think I see truffula trees!”

“Those are cloud trees,” a woman nearby him weakly chuckles. “And besides, truffula trees haven’t been around for years. So it would be impossible to see them.”

“But what if they’re just hiding somewhere?” He glanced about, “maybe they’re hiding under a rock!”

“Trees don’t hide, Sammy. They’re just...trees.”

“Not just any trees!” The child chirped, “you said they’re the most important things in the world! They help us breathe, give us nice delicious fruits, and they grow swings!”

“They don’t grow swings.”

“Then where do swings come from? Huh, huh huh?” He smiles playfully at his mom. But she quietly kept her eyes on the road.

Little Sammy however tries to push her silence aside when he quickly got distracted by something.

“Ooo! Is that a Mousening on that cloud tree?!”

“I wouldn’t be surprise. They use their electricity in order to release their energy.”

“Really?! I wanna see!”

He unbuckled himself and tries to wiggle onto the back seat. His mother turned and gasped in panic.

“Sam!!”

She slammed her foot on the brake, causing the car to screech, swerving a bit, before coming to a complete halt.

“Woah!” Sam yelped, almost flying off by the force of the blow until his mom caught him on time by grabbing the scruff of his back. It didn’t hurt him though as he hung there like a kitten. The mom softly panted there for a short while, one of her feet still pressing on the brake, and let out a sigh of relief.

She pulled him back to the the front seat and gently settled him down on the seat.

“Sam,” she told him, “I know you’re excited to see such a new place. But you need to calm down. You could have gotten hurt.”

It seems the child was starting to settle down after taking notice on her mom’s exhausted expression. He twiddled his fingers and looked down on the ground.

“Right. Sorry, ma. I was just hoping we can maybe walk around this place? Before we get to our destination?”

She quietly looked at him, noticing a hint of guilt on his face.

She closed her eyes and made a soft sigh. She slightly lean close to him and gently place her hand on his head.

“It’s ok, darling,” she made a weak smile,“I know you didn’t mean it. It would be nice to travel about this place to. But....”

Her smile fades and she quietly looked down. Sam looked down to see what his mom was looking at, but there was nothing there. He looked back up at his mom and tilted his head in curiosity.

“Why are you look down at nothing?”

She blinked in slight surprise and looked back him. For once, she softly laughed.

“I wasn’t looking down at nothing, silly. It’s just...you’ll understand eventually.”

He still blankly gazed, still not fully understanding it.But his mom looked back at the road and put her hands on the wheel.

“Let’s just head over there before we are late.”

And for that, she continues driving. Sam sat there looking at his mom for a short while.

“Hey ma?”

“Yes, Sammy?”

“Your smile is upside down today. Are you ok? Is your tummy hurting?”

“No,” she said, “my tummy isn’t hurting.”

“Hm,” he pondered.

“Oh!” He smiles back at her, “maaaaybe you need a...tickle?!”

He was about to reach out and quickly tickle her, but she gently stopped.

“Heheh, no no Sam,” she tried to smile and chuckle as she softly move his hands away, “I don’t need a tickle. I’m fine. Really. I am. Would I ever lie to you?”

He quietly blinked twice. He giggled,

“Nah! You would probably be terrible at lying anyway!”

“Heh, yes. I would.”

She looked back at the road, but still tried to keep a soft smile on her face.

Sam remained smiling as he happily looked at the window like a curious puppy.

“Say! You never even told me where we are going to! Is it a surprise?! Are we going somewhere fun?!”

“You’ll see when we get there, sweetheart.”

“Oooo, just you saying that gets me even MORE excited! Is it a theme park?! I heard about them in storybooks! Are they really that big?! Ooo! Ooo! I know! We’re going to a really nice cafe! Do they even make green eggs and ham besides you?!”

“Yes, they do.”

Sam let out a long gasp, his huge pupils sparkling in amazement.

“You never told me there are people out there who makes them besides you!”

She softly chuckles,

“You’d be surprise. They're quite a popular dish.”

“Are they as good as yours?!”

“Don’t know. Maybe you’ll find out when you try some.”

“Really?! I wanna try some already! They must sound good! Are we really going to a cafe?!”

“No. But nice try.”

“Awwww but I wanna try some! I wonder what a cafe even looks like. Maybe it’s-“

Sam kept on talking, theorizing on what to expect from a cafe. But his mom tried her best to focus on her driving. Some houses started to appear and they drove pass through it. And then, few minutes later, she spots something up ahead.

“We’re here.”

“We are?!”

Sam tried to press his face on the front window when his mom stopped him.

“Stay in your seat. Remember what I told you-“

“Ok!” He pressed his face against the window next to him, his smile big and wide. But she tried to ignore it as she stopped by a gate. She rolled open her window, seeing a speaker and she pressed a button underneath it. It took several seconds for the sound to come out of the speaker.

“Yes, who is this?” A voice of another woman said.

“It’s Ms. I-Am,” she answered, “I’m here to drop off my son?”

“Ah yes, the farmer. Hang on.”

“Woah!” Sam said in surprise, “the speaker is alive!”

“It’s a communicating device,” the mother told him, “it’s a way for people distant from us to talk to us.”

“Really?! didn’t know it was that magical!”

Just as he chirped this out, there was a creaking sound and the gate softly opened up. The small child was even more amazed.

“A gate that can open by itself? Wow! This place has everything!”

She ignored him and she drove inside. It took a short while before they approached an old small mansion. Sam looked out and curiously looked at the building. He notices a sign and tries to read it aloud.

“K...kuwa...zzz...billll.”

“Klutzville,” she corrected him.

“Klutzville! Uh...”

He tilted his head and squinted his eyes to read better.

“Klutzville....ohhva....orrrhh...vanezzz.”

“Orphanage. Klutzville Orphanage.”

“Orphanage.”

He blankly looked at the sign for few second. He jumps up standing in happiness.

“Orphanage! We are at an orphanage!”

He smiled for a while. Then it faded to confusion.

“Ma,” he looked at her, “what’s an orphanage?”

His mom unbuckled herself,

“Stay in the car. Don’t get out until I tell you to.”

“But you didn’t even answ-“

“Stay in the car,” she told him again, getting out and closing the door.

Sam quietly watches her go to the mansion. Then pouted before dropping back to his seat in boredom. Ms. I-Am meanwhile approached the door and spots a doorbell. She presses it, hearing ringing sound travel throughout the mansion and then subsiding. Several seconds later, she hears clicking sounds that indicate that the door is being unlocked. It opens, and a purple fur woman , who was wearing glasses, a bit chunky, and somewhere in her 40’s peeked out. She looked somewhat exhausted, but was willing to look directly at the visitor as shouting and screaming of kids can be heard inside.

“Ms. I-Am?”

“Uh, Yes,” she tried to smile, “that’s me. Nice to meet you.” She reached her hand out for a handshake.

The orphanage lady looked at her hand. She hesitantly held her hand out and softly shook hers.

“Ah, Yes. Nice to meet you t-“

Crashing sounds can suddenly be heard. She sharply looked inside.

“Who broke that?!”

“Don’t look at me, Ms. Violet, she broke it!” A male kid’s voice is heard.

“Na-Uh!” A female kid’s voice is heard, “he did it! It’s all over his stupid face!”

“No it isn’t!”

“Is too!”

“Oh be quiet you!”

“Hey!!”

Another crashing sound was heard.

“Stop pulling my wedgie, Chekka!”

“Will not!” The girl sung out.

“Why you-!”

Another crashing sound was heard. Ms. I-Am stood there taken back. And unsettled.

The orphanage lady glared at the kids. She closes the door behind her. She looks back at her.

“They’ll calm down eventually.”

She was hesitant for a short while. She made a nervous chuckle,

“Right...sounds like...kind children.”

“So where’s your boy?”

“Ah. Yes. He’s in the car.”

“Very well,” she puts her hands behind her back, “take me to him.”

The mother nods and she escorts her over there. Sam was now sitting and clicking his tongue to pass time.

“Sam?”

He stopped clicking and turn to see his mom come back with another lady behind her.

“You can come out now.”

Sam smiles, happy to finally stop being stuck inside the car, and swung open the door. The tinyyellow being hopped off and pranced on over there.

He approached and looked at the lady next to her.

“Oh! Is that your friend, ma?”

“Sam,” she introduced him to her, “this is Ms. Violet. She’ll be taking care of you.”

“Another babysitter? Cool!”

He rushes over and gladly shakes her hand.

“I am Sam!” He happily chirps, “Sam-I-Am! Nice to meet ya!”

She looked at him somewhat impressed. She looks at Ms. I-Am.

“He seems oddly happy during this...occasion. Is he always happy?”

“No no mam,” she tried to chuckle, “he just...doesn’t know where he’s at.”

“Didn’t you tell him?” Her eyebrow raised.

She gave a soft uncomfortable look and traced her eyes away.

“N-no. I didn’t.”

Ms. Violet looked at her. Then at the happy kid.

“Young man. Do you know where you’re at?”

“Yup!” He kept smiling, “it’s called an orphanage!”

“And do you know what an orphanage is?”

Sam paused to think.

“Iiiiitsss....uuuuhhh. A place....full of babysitters?”

“...Technically.”

She could have told him what it really was right here and there. But she instead let go of his hand and looked at Ms. I-Am again.

“Absent-minded. But he’s at least the most disciplined one that’s ever been brought in.”

“Welll...he may try to wander off sometimes.”

“Oh no don’t worry. He won’t. We’ll make sure he stay nice and safe inside. Now,” she didn’t unto her belt and pulled out a contract.

“I just need you to sign here, here, here, here, here, here and here.”

The mom takes the contract from her and grabs hold of the pen, looking down at it.

“...Oh. And here too,” she point to one on the paper.

“Alright, thank you.”

She goes ahead and starts writing down her signatures. Sam gets bored and decides to explore around a bit. She takes notice and calls out to him,

“Don’t wonder off too far!”

“I won’t!” He called out and looked at some pebbles nearby, deciding to gently kick them around in a playful manner. He kept on doing so until he spots what appears to be an earth worm minding it’s business.

Sam gasps and turns to her,

“Ma, ma, look!” The worm freezes in fear, “it’s an earth worm! Come see before it goes away!”

But she just kept signing the contract. He gazed at her, trying to shrug it off.

He looks back at the worm, who tried to go underground but hit his head by rock due to the state of panic. He looked up at the child terrified.

“W-Wait! Please!” The worm looks away, “I can give you a better toy than me! Let’s just...take it...nice and easy-“

“Hello, Mr. Worm,” the child spoke out in a nice kind tone, “how are you doing today?”

The worm stop shaking. He steadily looked up at him, seeing no sense of playful aggressiveness in a child’s eyes like he usually does and instead saw him gaze at him in awe and wonder.

“You’re not...gonna hurt me?”

But it didn’t look as if he can hear him. He just gazed down at him with an innocent smile on his face. The worm gazed at him for a short while. Then looked at two women far off. One of them signing a contract. Given the worm has been around here for a long time, he knew already what it was.

“Oh no....” he frowned in sadness, “it has to be the kindest one this time.”

“Is it true that you find your food underground?” Sam asked him in curiosity.

The worm just stayed quiet. He closed his eyes and softly shook his head in sadness. But it was not as his way of answering the kid’s question.

“So...that’s a no?”

The worm looked back at the ground, took one last sad glance at him, and then entered the ground, this time watching where he was going. Sam stared at the ground where the earth worm was last seen in confusion.

His mom finally finished all the contract, her face now starting to show a bit more of a gloomy side.

“Good,” The orphanage lady took the contract, “he’s in good hands now. You are free to go.”

“Thank you,” she murmurs, “I know that his life will be much better now.”

She made a beat of a pause. She softly looked at her child, who was still investigating the ground.

“Actually,” she spoke again, “there’s one last thing I need to do. Give me a moment. Please?”

Ms. Violet looked at her. She shrugged.

“Eh, take as much time as you can. Just try not to change your mind now.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t ever plan to.”

She walks over to her car. She opens the back door and sees a box resting there. She takes it and closes the door shut. When she does this, she walks over to be nearby where her son was. She tried to give herself strength for what she needs to do next.

“Samuel-I-Amuel?”

Her child turn in surprise at her calling him in his full name. Which may only lead to one thing.

“Aw,” he frowned, “did I do something wrong? I was just saying hello to the worm. I wasn’t gonna hurt him.”

“No no, sweetie. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I know you would never hurt anyone. Just...can you sit by the steps for me? I just need to talk to you. It’ll only be few minutes.”

Sam grew more confused, but did as he was told. He walked over by the short stairs that leads to the mansion and sits down. His mom approaches him and kneels down on the ground, making sure she was close to him and was letting him see her very clear as she possibly could.Her eyes squeezed shut, taking a deep breath to pull it together. She opened them and looked down at the box. She weakly smiles at him and hands it to him.

“Hear. This is for you.”

Sam gasped,

“A present?! For me?! But it’s not even my birthday yet!”

She softly chuckles,

“Surprise. Now open it up.”

He gladly takes it and made a soft struggle before finally being able to open it. He peeks inside and was quiet for few seconds. He made a very very long gasp. He laughs in happiness and dug inside there, pulling out a big red hat.

“A big red hat?! You couldn’t have!”

“It’s not just a hat Sammy,” she softly smile, “this hat is a really special one. Rumor has it, it carries maaaagical abilities to always give the wearer good luck.”

“Really?!!” His eyes sparkled.

“Yes,” she nodded, “really. And as long as you wear it, good luck will always come to you. No matter what.”

Sam smiles wide in happiness. He goes ahead and puts it on. But it didn’t take long for the hat to sink halfway into his head.

“...Aw. It’s too big on me.”

His mom let out a soft laughter,

“It may be now. But it’ll fit when you get bigger.”

“....Oh.”

He made a beat of a pause.

“....I LOVE it!” He smiled wide again.

“Good. I’m glad.”

She smiles for a short while, but it fades, silently looking back down on the ground. Sam giggles and pulls the hat away from his face so he can happily look at his mom. But his smile fades when he saw sadness on her face.

“Ma?” He grew calmer again and pulled his hat back so it doesn’t sink into his face again, “Are you sure you’re ok? Why are you sad? I said I love the hat and I really mean it.”

“I know. And I’m really glad you do. You’re going to need a lot when I’m not around.”

“Oh yeah,” he made a soft smile, “especially when you are busy.”

But she didn’t respond to what he said. She looks directly at him, sadness softly glistening from her eyes.

“Sammy,” she rest her hand on his shoulder,“there’s something I feel what must be said. And...given how very young you are, I don’t know if you’ll remember anything I’m about to tell you. But I feel I must say it anyways.”

“Oh,” he tilted his head in curiosity, “ok. What do you want to say?”

His mom took a moment take a deep breath again, not certain when she will have to do it again. She kept herself stabled again.

“What I want you to know is....you being born...is the best thing that ever happened to me. The moment you came into my life, I have promised myself that no matter what, even if it hurts me, that I will make sure nothing happens to you. Cause if anything happens to you...I don’t know what I would do.”

She looks down again.

“I was fully prepared to overcome anything that would happen to me in order to keep you safe. I was ready to take on any obstacles....just so.....”

Her body tensed a bit.

“I didn’t expect that in order to keep you safe that it would have to be like this.”

Sam blinked and gazed at her in confusion.

“Ma?”

“I know what I’m about to do is the most horrible thing to do,” she continued, “I’m aware of the high possibility that you will carry this hatred towards me for as long as you live.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, “I will never hate you. Your my mom and my best friend. Why would I ever hate you?

“But...it’s ok,” she made a weak smile. “It’s ok with you hating me. I don’t care on what you think of me.”

Her smile fades,

“My only worst fear is...you growing up with nobody to look after you. I’m scared that if you get alone in this world....that loving smile. The kind and adventurous you....will slip away. I’m scared you will no longer see yourself for what you once were and....show a sense of grudge on this world. I don’t want you to bear that weight. I want you to always be what you have been doing: making people happy.”

She reached out and caressed her son’s cheek.

“Please. Don’t ever let the world destroy your smile. You are one of the greatest gift you can offer to anyone. Maybe someday...you’ll meet someone whom you can take their hand. And they can take yours in return.”

“Ma,” he began to frowned, “I don’t know what your talking about. You’re making me worry about you.”

She hesitated when he actually said this. She smiled and chuckled.

“Ofcourse,” She responded, “I should have known this by now.”

She gently released his cheek.

“You will always care about people other than yourself.”

She looked down again, this time a bit of smile still wearing on her face.

“But...”

She looked at him again.

“Even so...promise, Sam. Promise me that you will not only continue to care about people but also yourself. Promise me you’ll do everything you can to find someone that will make you happy too.”

“....Promise?” He asked in a confused frown.

“Yes. Promise me,” her voice cracked a bit. “You will do that....please?”

He quietly looked at her, still confused. He even traced his eye about a bit, trying to digest all that she said. But even when he was still not able to fully understand it, he looked back at his mom. He softly smiled, giving an answer that he thinks will make his mom happy.

“Ok. I promise.”

She stared at him. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Good...” she emotionally smiles, “I’m so glad.”

Her young child just continued smiling in happiness, satisfied that he was able to make his mom feel better. Her mom gazed at him smiling back for a short while before she suddenly remembered something.

“Oh,” she looked down at one of her own pockets, “I almost forgot.”

Sam curiously watched as she dug onto her pocket, eventually pulling out a hard plastic grey can. It took him a second to realize what it could be and gasped.

“Could it be?!”

She softly smile more and nodded.

“OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” He instantly tried to reach out, “give me give me give me!!”

“Hold on now,” she softly chuckles and starts to pry the can open, “you need to learn how to be patient, young man.”

Even when he listened to her, he was still smiling in excitement, watching her pull the lid off the can and some steam coming out of it. She lends it to him and he takes it, eating the green eggs and ham like it’s some sort of soup.

She couldn’t help but keep softly smiling, watching her son enjoy the meal she always gives him. And although she would only give it to him for breakfast, he’s been starting want it any other days. She just hopes his obsession with it doesn’t give him a stomach ache. He took a break from eating it just to happily look at her and chirp out,

“Your green eggs and ham are the best, ma!”

“Indeed...” she murmurs, “they are...”

“Will you make more tomorrow morning?!”

The moment he asked this, her heart sunk a bit, having to remind herself on what she must do. She chokes up a bit. She was hesitant to reach out, but couldn’t fight back the urge. She quickly pulled him close to her and hugged him with as much grip as she could. Sam went still and his eyes gazed out at nothing, trying to understand why she’s embracing him out of nowhere. He suddenly felt her body quiver.

“I’m.....I’m sorry,” she whispers with a shaky tone, “I’m....so very sorry, Sam. I should have been much stronger. But I’m not. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. Im sorry....”

Sam quietly stayed quiet for a short while. He frowns.

“Ma?”

Her body’s quivers starts to subside. She sniffs and rubs something off of her face. She pulls him away and made a sad smile. She stroked his cheek again.

“Take care.”

She leans in and kisses his head. He watches in blank confusion as she finally gets up and walks away.

“Wait!” He stands up, “where are you going?”

She halted when he asked his.

“I...need to go somewhere.”

“Really?” He smiles and walks down the steps while still holding his can, “can I come too-?”

“No,” she immediately answer, “you need to stay here. It’s safer.”

“But I wanna see where you’re going to visit. It’ll be boring hanging about here while you’re away.”

“It’s ok,” she reassured him, “the place I’m gong to is not fun anyways.”

She continues walking and approaches Ms. Violet again.

“Are you done?” She asked her.

“Yes,” the farmer softly dipped her head, “I’m done now. Take good care of him. Ok?”

“Will do,” she nodded.

The mother dips her head again as a way to thank her.

“Thank you. I won’t forget you for doing this. I know he’ll be in safe hands with you. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Ms. I-Am dipped her head one last time and walked over to her car. Sam quietly watches as she approaches her car door and opens it. He silently glance down at the food she made him. Then back at her.

She was about to step inside the car.

“MAAAAAA!!!!!”

Her eyes shot wide open and she halt at the exact position she was doing when going into her car. She hesitated and looked back. There was her son looking directly at her. He let out a wide smile. And then happily wave.

“PLEASE COME BACK SOON SO WE CAN HANG OUT TOGETHER! SEE YOU YOU LATER! I LOVE YOU!”

she stayed speechless, pinning her heart even more the moment her child, who she is starting to leave behind, say that he loves her. She chokes up more, but gave a sad broken smile.

“I love you too...Sam-I-Am.”

She silently gazed at him. Tears built up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

At that very moment, Sam’s smile quickly vanished, his waving coming a complete stop the moment he saw his own mother crying. And when she noticed her child’s reaction, it took her few seconds to realize that she was crying. She tried to wipe her tears, which streamed down more, and she had no choice but to look away and quickly get into her car. She slams the door shut. The child kept gazing out and tries to walk towards the car and softly reach out,

“Ma...?”

Ms. Violet gently grabbed him by the shoulder in order to make him halt, yet his hand still reached.

“You can’t walk any further,” she told him.

“But Ma...” he tried to take one step forward but she gently pulled him back.

“No,” she told, “you have to stay here. She needs to go.”

He quietly glanced at the lady. Then back at the car when it starts up. He didn’t understand why, but he felt his heart grow desperate to run and get to the car before it drives away. Yet he just stood still, reminding himself to do as he is told for the sake of his mother’s happiness. After all, why is heart growing worried? She’ll come back. She always comes back for him. She would never leave him. Right?

The car finally starts to move away from him and the lady, driving out of the gate. The small Sam watches, his hands still dearly holding onto the can that contains his mom’s green eggs and ham, as the car grows further and further away until it finally disappears in the horizon.

———————-

The little Sam was sitting by the steps of the mansion, remaining to stare out to where his mom’s car disappeared from the horizon. It was now night time, the stars filling the sky, yet he never bothered to stargaze like he usually would do. His can was even empty now, showing that he was able to finish his mom’s meal. The entrance door slightly opens, Ms. Violet peeking outside to see him there. She sighs and she fully comes out.

“Sam,” she told him, “you really need to come inside already. It’s getting dark out and I don’t want you yapping about you having a fever.”

He was quiet for a second.

“I know!” He suddenly happily chirped out, “But I just need to wait outside for just a teensy bit longer. Ma will be home at any minute!”

“Sam-“

“I just know she’ll come, Ms. Violet! She always comes back before 9!”

“Sam,” she said, “it’s almost midnight. You need to sleep.”

“Well maybe she’s trying to help an old lady get home! Ma always told me then when someone needs help, you always stop to help them. I’m sure that’s what she’s doing right now!”

She gazes at him. She sighs.

“Sam,” she had to say his name for the third time in the row, “your mom...is not coming back.”

“Of course she will! She’s just running late!”

She made a pause.

“It’s better you go to sleep.”

“But she’ll come any minute!”

“And do you think your mother would want to see you stay outside this late at night?”

His smile fades when she reminded him of this. He looked out again.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

He quietly stared out for a bit longer.

“...Ok!” He smiles again, grabbed his empty can and stood up, his other hand holding his new hat so it won’t fall off.

He turns to Ms. Violet and let out a delightful expression,

“Let me know when ma comes back. Ok?”

“Your mom’s not-“

“Great!” He chirps out and happily prances inside the mansion, “thanks, Ms. Violet!”

She watches him go and short time after sighs.

“Kids.”

She went back inside and closes the door

—————————-

It was very late at night and Ms. Violet was peeking door to door from each children’s bedroom, making sure each of them were fast asleep. If anything, this is the calmest the children has ever been, given they always like to stay up and make ruckus despite being aware that they can get in trouble. Maybe their terrible recklessness this afternoon was able to fully tire them out. It looked like she checked all of the bedrooms when she heard a small sound coming from one bedroom door. To which it reminded her that this bedroom was now occupied by little Sam. From what it sound like, it was though as if he was trying to hide his giggles, making her sigh in frustration.

Of course. The absent-minded one who is always smiling. Seriously, what is up with that kid and always being happy about everything? But no matter, what’s most important was getting him to sleep already. She walked over to the door, preparing to do her usual angry lectures about going to sleep. However, the moment she approached the door, the sound was clear enough to hear something extremely different. Her eyes furrowed and hesitated before leaning over to press her ear from the door. As she listened, her anger fully subsided into soft realization. She looks back at the door, now fully knowing what the sound was.

She reached and grabbed hold of the door knob, very gently turning it. She made sure not to make a slight sound when opening it and peeked into the room. Sam’s hat and the empty can rested on a small desk. Right next to it was a bed, in which whimpering and hiccuping sounds came from a tiny bundle hidden underneath the bed’s sheets. But she didn’t try to call out to him or planned to make any other sounds. Just few seconds into the soft sobbing and whimpering, the tiny hidden bundle spoke out in a broken tone.

“Ma....” the familiar voice sniffed, “Ma will come back. Ma will come back. I didn’t do anything wrong. S-she still....l-loves me. She will c-ome....s-she....”

The bundle softly quivered and then hiccuped, letting out another sobbing sound.

The orphanage lady stared at the bed speechless. Out of all the horrible and annoying children she has watched be brought in, never has she met a child like this. For the very first time, she actually felt....pity towards an orphan child.. It was a thing she wishes she never saw, but she did. And for doing so, something crossed her mind. Did he actually realized it the moment she left him? Did he smile...just to hide the pain of his loss and loneliness? Her face softly turned to take sight of the empty can of green eggs and ham. Recalling how ecstatic he was when his mother gave it to him. She softly frowns and looked at the ground.

She turns away and very softly closes the door behind her, making sure it wasn’t loud enough for him to hear. She now knew what to add to the grocery list.


End file.
